Salem's Rose
by SwordoftheMorning
Summary: For nearly as long as she can remember Ruby has served Salem. Now she has the chance to contribute to her master's plan by helping Cinder destroy Beacon, but will she remain loyal when faced with challenges she never could have anticipated.
1. Volume 1 Ruby Rose

**A/N: Hey all. First thanks for clicking and hopefully reading my new fanfic. This story was partly inspired by others writing "Mama Cinder AU's" and other similar premises, in particular** _ **Roses by a Different Name,**_ **by GreyBeyond, whose writing I would definitely recommend.**

 **In this story I tried to strike the balance between a Ruby who is obviously changed from her canon self due to her different experiences, and one who is still recognisable as Ruby Rose. I appreciate any feedback on my portrayal of her and any other thoughts readers have on the fic.**

 **For people who have read my other story** _ **The Drowned Wolf**_ **I am not putting it on hiatus and am nearly finished with the next chapter which will be from Jaime's point of view.**

 **Either way, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _A smaller, more honest soul... I remember well what a single spark can light. And you Ozpin commit your lives to vainly fanning those flames wherever you find your sparks. You think your hopeful flame can defeat me... well I have taken your spark before you can even begin to kindle it. Search in vain to find another to take her place while she becomes the inferno to burn mankind to ash._

* * *

Uh, weren't heists meant to be fun? Ruby drummed her fingers on the panel of the bullhead in front of her eyes locked on the bricks of the alleyway they had landed in. Any attempt for conversation with Cinder had been cut short; the tension in the older women was palpable. It was understandable, if frustrating, even Ruby understood how vital these dust heists were as part of the plan to secure an alliance with the White Fang. She just wanted to actively be a part of the mission than sit around in the getaway vehicle. How could she help here, it's not like she could pilot a Bullhead. Salem had every confidence in her fighting ability and she'd proven herself against the Fall Maiden. Unfortunately she'd been ordered to take Cinder's lead which landed her in her current state of boredom.

'Cinder...' she started in a sing song voice just to annoy her black haired boss.

'For the last time no Ruby,' Cinder said with a little asperity, 'you know that secrecy is imperative. That's why we hired Torchwick; we need a public face our mission that won't prompt Ozpin to move against us.'

'I know, but I can mask my face just like I did for meeting the White Fang and the Fall Maiden,' Ruby pointed out with a pout. It normally worked with Cinder, eventually. She normally wore a black mask on missions, with matching tights, combat skirt and hooded cape, each threaded through with glowing crimson fire dust infused thread.

'You really want to bring up the White Fang when you nearly tried to blast Adam Taurus with your Silver Eyes,' Cinder replied. Ruby blushed with a sheepish grin, 'you're lucky his lieutenant interrupted us or our alliance with them would be impossible.'

Cinder was never going to let that one go was she? She just got mad when the White Fang leader was dismissive of them and she knew on the inside that Cinder was the same. She'd explained to Ruby after they left that they would need a carrot and stick to persuade Adam Taurus, the carrot being the dust and criminal contacts they supplied and the stick being the Maiden's power. Ruby just didn't get why she couldn't cut to the chase and use her silver eyes. People were normally far more amenable after being burned by a healthy dose of silver light. She'd got to vent a little when they fought the Fall Maiden, the burns on their enemy attested to that, but she was still itching for another fight. That had helped Cinder get the stick and she wanted to help in getting the dust they needed as well.

Ruby slumped onto her hands despondently, 'Yeah, I know.'

The new Fall Maiden sighed next to her, 'Look I'm sorry that you have to stay hidden but we need to play it safe until we have everything sorted with the White Fang and the infiltration of Haven. After that I'll make Roman include you in his operations. I'm sure he'll enjoy that a lot.' She finished with an impish grin.

Ruby looked at her the picture of complete innocence, 'Are you saying I'm annoying?'

Cinder's grin widened, 'Oh never, but Torchwick could do with being taken down a peg or two. You know showing him whose boss.'

'I can do that,' Ruby replied vigorously, 'Count on me.' Cinder reached across to pat her on the head through her black hood covering her hair. They smiled at each other.

*Bzz Bzz*

Cinder's glowing eyes shot to the controls and her hands pulled sharply at them, the Bullhead jerking swiftly into the air. As they rose past the bricks of the city block Ruby slipped her non-descript mask into place leaving only her eyes uncovered, shining with unnatural silver light. Cinder brought the Bullhead to a stop hovering just above the edge of the building. 'Hmm,' Cinder said thoughtfully looking around, 'their right on time.'

Torchwick headed the group of five of Junior's henchmen with a large haul of dust. The silver eyed girl tore her eyes from the sight briefly to look to the older pilot, 'you didn't expect them to succeed.'

'No,' Cinder replied, 'I just didn't expect such expendable pawns to fulfil their purpose so neatly,' she finished sounding satisfied.

'But we still kill them and their boss after.' Ruby said trying not to let her eagerness colour her voice. She could tell she was still bouncing slightly, though.

'Only if we judge them as having too much knowledge after tonight,' Cinder explained, 'for now...'

'The alliance with the White Fang is important. I got it.' She countered sarcastically. Her voice echoed behind the mask but Cinder clearly got her meaning well enough a scowl punching through her sculpted mask. Ruby giggled looking back to the gang members.

With a sizzle arcs of purple light blasted into the gang members. Roman dodged with a grimace while the henchmen shakily got to their feet readying their weapons at the unseen threat. One had a gun and the other four sported mass produced dust blades, how boring. They stood tense for barely a moment. The assailant landed on the knocking him out with her landing, before creating a shield of wondrous light made of spinning purple disks. Bullets ricocheted off as if they were rubber taking on their own glow matching the shade of the glyphs. Before Ruby could even react the blonde assailant waved her crop and the bullets were blasted back hitting Junior's men to the floor again and glancing Torchwick.

'A huntress,' Ruby whispered under her breath. She stood racing to the open hatch of the Bullhead a black blur before her combat skirt and cloak lit alive with orange veined fire dust. She pulled out her weapons, her babies, paired short swords sporting five gun barrels each and the ability to transform into a form she preferred to keep secret as a surprise. She'd modelled the weapons after Cinder's own blades. After all, she had been the one who taught her sword fighting which had greatly influenced her style of combat, even if Salem and the other members of the inner circle had handled much of her education before then.

Ruby could not think of higher praise for Cinder than the fact that she had largely copied her style. Where they differed was their methodology towards weapons. Ruby was an unrepentant weapon fanatic and Cinder didn't even bother to name her weapons. She was always eager to let her Kanshou and Bakuya have some fun in a fight.

'Ruby!' Cinder shouted after her as she got a clearer look at the Huntress. Her enemy had glasses and wore white, black and purple. Glynda Goodwitch, one of Ozpin's closest. The blood pumped in her ears, a strange mix of fear and adulation. This would be fun.

She fired off a barrage of covering fire making sure that the blonde huntress would have to keep her shield up and not get a shot at Torchwick or the dust he carried. It didn't work for long, as Goodwitch leaped to the side quicker than she could follow with her gun-blades sweeping her whip.

The arcs of purple came so quickly Ruby had to dodge with her semblance. Rose petals trailed her as she moved left burning in a sweep of fire from the dust in her cloak. 'Ugh,' she was blasted back from a blow to the stomach. The purple missiles had spun and would have struck her in any direction she'd dodged.

Ruby grit her teeth, standing. She reached out with her aura to the ashen remains of her petals. With strict concentration they formed into needles and flew towards the enemy. Goodwitch was prepared for the counter and created the spinning glyph shield again. Ruby knew this would happen, grinning savagely as the storm of ash needles swept around the shield.

She barely registered Torchwick finally climbing onto the Bullhead as she maintained focused on the dust cloud. Had she hit the blonde huntress? A black slash through the burnt mist and the ash struck back at her lit with the enemy's aura. How had the huntress blocked her attack, another glyph beneath her its purpose unclear. Ruby leapt forward. She counted milliseconds then flew back to the airship with her semblance, creating a shield of flaming rose petals for the Bullhead.

The way Goodwitch's attack focused on her definitely meant she could control the arc of her attacks, important information. All her teachers, except Tyrion, instructed that gaining information on any opponent was one of the most parts of fighting. The scorpion faunus would probably say the same when he was cackling madly during a spar.

The cloud of former petals clouded the battle field again. Ruby tried to squint through it; this would be much easier in a spar where she could move from her vantage point. There was a sound from above her. It sounded as if a storm surrounded the Bullhead. Then the airship rocked hard enough that Ruby barely kept herself from falling out.

'Take the controls,' Cinder shouted to Torchwick over the sound of shearing metal. Ruby spotted her enemy again frantically firing shots from Kanshou and Bakuya to keep her occupied. Cinder stopped next to her eyes lit with fiery anger and determination, some of it clearly aimed at her. She whispered under her breath, 'Ruby on my mark use your semblance in front of me... mark.'

Ruby sped in front of her teacher from left to right creating a half sphere ahead of them of flaming petals. She felt as Cinder's aura took control of the ashen remains, and did not resist with her aura. Cinder's control of her ash wasn't as good as her own glass, but it would definitely suffice. Black rain fell on the whole of the rooftop. The huntress barely reacted in time to shield again. Ruby smiled, that trick wouldn't help her this time. With a high pitched whistle flaming glyphs covered the entire rooftop, under the enemy and Junior's fallen henchmen alike.

You could probably hear the explosion in Beacon. The blast toppled the higher stories of the block sending shooting stars of debris high into the sky. Cinder warded off the blast with her powers as best she could, but the Bullhead still rocked as they made their getaway. Ruby's eyes remained locked on the explosion which unfurled like a blooming flower.

She couldn't believe her eyes, at its centre Goodwitch remained unharmed though clearly struggling surrounded by purple light. A huntress of her calibre was incredibly strong even by Ruby's standing. Cinder and Goodwitch sent further blasts at each other but they were safe until the enemy dropped out of site into the ruined city block.

Burning eyes turned to her critical but protective, 'what possessed you to attack a veteran huntress.'

Ruby scratched her head trying to convey her innocence in her body language, it was far harder when she wore her mask, 'eh heh.'

* * *

' _What did you do wrong in that fight?'_ Cinder had asked her when she was finishing ribbing her for her recklessness. It seemed pretty obvious; don't fight an enemy you can't beat. But maybe Cinder meant something different to that. Ruby mulled it over as they went to safety.

Their current hideout was a warehouse on the south side of Vale's industrial district. That meant they had to cross from the commercial area where the dust shop was. They brought the Bullhead down on the north side of the river as out of the way as possible. Ruby, Cinder and Torchwick changed into more casual clothes; they didn't want to risk being recognised. She followed their lead as it was obvious they were better at stealthy stuff than she was.

They stayed out of sight as much as possible but when they had to cross the river by one of the twenty-four hour ferries they moved with confidence. Sometimes trying to hide made you stick out more. When they were safely in the warehouse it was three hours after the heist. The floor was as empty as when Cinder had bought it. Ruby smiled shooting up the stairs to the back room. Within were two silhouettes watching the news. She didn't even know they still showed it at this time.

Mercury turned smirking, his boots up on the table, 'Looks like you've made the news already,'

'Ooo, cool,' Ruby answered looking at the TV's shaky footage of the tower block explosion their Bullhead shakily hovering above it.

'Cool?' Cinder questioned behind her, arms crossed. Her heals clinked loudly in the silence of the warehouse.

Ruby blushed, 'no, I mean, err. The attention we drew to ourselves could set back our plans.'

The silver haired assassin laughed standing, 'Was that your Cinder impression. Just take it from me that needs a lot of work.' Ruby pouted at him.

Emerald looked from her to Cinder. Her red eyes sparked with concern for the older woman, 'is this going to affect your plans at all?'

'Well heals here is going to have to hire some new henchmen since she preferred Junior's henchmen when they were cooked to a crisp.' Torchwick said from where he lounged against the doorframe.

'I wasn't talking to you,' Emerald spat back. Her hands reached for her weapons. She looked coiled as a spring and the tension in the room suddenly spiked. Roman signalled imperceptivity and his shadow, Neo, appeared at his side.

Cinder stared fire at Emerald, 'There will be no fighting here.' She stated with finality, and then turning to Torchwick, 'The loss of Junior will hardly be a setback, your future heists will be with the White Fang.'

Torchwick grimaced like the prospect offended him, 'you want me to work with those mutts.'

Mercury chuckled again, 'you didn't even tell him we were gonna ditch Junior for the Fang. I know you said we were playing this close to the chest, but really.'

Ruby giggled, 'Cinder'll tell people when it's important. You know I know even more about our mission than you, right.'

Mercury practically spluttered. It wasn't often he was caught off guard and Ruby giggled more at his expense. 'The pipsqueak seriously knows more than us,' he said incredulously to Cinder.

'Speak for yourself Mercury.' Emerald replied sharply but with humour. It seemed ironic that Emerald called out Mercury when she was just as clueless about Salem and her wider plan.

'Hey it's our resident gentleman thief complaining. I don't really care so long as I get to have some fun fighting and killing.' Mercury said with a casual wave sitting back down, taking the controller and flicking through channels on the TV.

'Don't worry Roman. You just keep doing what you do best, stealing dust from the rich,' Cinder explained with a smile. 'Our plan will also require Neo's services in Mistral for an extended period of time. I trust that won't be an issue.'

Neo's expression to that spoke a thousand words and Torchwick practically growled, 'we come as a team. If you want us to do work with the fang I want someone with me I can trust. If I don't have Neo, something will go wrong.' As much as that argument seemed persuasive she could tell there was more to it. It was pretty clear that Torchwick didn't want Cinder to have even more leverage over him.

'That is why Ruby will be staying to assist you. Despite her... enthusiasm tonight she'll be able to handle anyone you come up against outside of top level huntsman.'

Ruby couldn't wait to take part in some actual robberies, though it might have been even better if Neo had stayed as well. Her semblance was very impressive; nearly as big a reason for hiring the pair as Torchwick's skills, and Ruby wanted the chance to spar and get to know her. It was a shame that she would be infiltrating the Vytal festival with Emerald, Mercury and Cinder.

'Joy, now I'm a baby sitter,' Torchwick said sarcastically. Ruby didn't like being called that but there'd be plenty of time to get back at him later.

She heard the distinctive burning sound of the fall maiden's powers. Cinder was angry eyes blazing with literal flame this time, 'Never insult Ruby again! As I said when we first met, cooperate and you will be rewarded or face the consequences. It's a simple choice Roman.'

Eh, Cinder really didn't have to get so angry on her behalf. To be honest it was a little embarrassing. Ruby could look after herself just fine. It was a weird position they were in that Cinder tried to win points with her. Mercury leaned over to Emerald whispering jokingly, 'She'd never get so protective over us, would she?'

'Shut up, idiot!'

Cinder remained unmoved. She raised an arm to Torchwick looking as if she might actually attack him. 'Sorry, geez I get the picture,' Torchwick said placating, 'when you return there won't be a hair out place on her head.'

The Fall Maiden held his gaze, the seconds ticking on. Finally she was satisfied, 'Good.' She turned to the others, 'I'm going to get some rest. Don't disturb me unless it's urgent.'

Ruby trotted along behind her to the sleeping quarters they had set up. Cinder got to her room and began changing into her nightclothes, 'So what do you think you did wrong in the fight?' she asked with a half turn.

'Um,' Ruby replied very eloquently, 'don't fight people you can't beat?'

'True, but I didn't mean about your choice to fight, but during the combat itself.' Ruby thought hard for a second but came up blank, shrugging. 'You lost vision of Goodwitch twice during the fight. With your style of fighting you're normally racing around so much that you can keep track and it's not an issue. But on the Bullhead you had to remain in one spot. Protecting a target requires you to keep your head better, you understand?'

'Yes Cinder,' she answered, drinking in the lecture. Though she hoped she wouldn't have to fight for a while protecting something. 'Can I go, I'm reallllly tired!'

The maiden smiled, 'you sound it,' she smiled fondly, 'go on get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night Cinder!' she skipped to her own room opposite closing the door behind her. She really liked Cinder even if was hard sometimes to gauge how genuine she was. Salem had warned her that she still had some slight inkling that the Fall Maiden may be trying to use her goddess for her own ends. That would be a shame; it would really suck if she had to kill her.

* * *

 **A/N 2.0: Just for the record I thought that it didn't make sense for Ruby to use a scythe when she wasn't taught by Qrow. If you're struggling to picture Ruby's look and weapon in the story, her swords look similar to archers Kanshou and Bakuya from Fate Stay/Night, hence the name except they fit her colour scheme. Look wise she's pretty similar too canon Ruby except with more black and a more orange glow instead of red. Her emblem is Salem's mixed with her rose one. Hope this clears things up for anyone confused. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Volume 1 Little Fall

**A/N: thank you to erching, DemonicOrder, Sani2341, DennyIsMenece (Hello from the UK, I've been reading** _ **Ruby Branwen**_ **and enjoying it so far btw) and brave kid for the reviews, and all those who have favourite and followed so far, keep reading!**

 **This chapter should have been out sooner but I wanted to wait till after the newest episode (v5e13: Downfall) to see if we were getting anymore backstory on characters that are important in the fic. This chapter is meant to give a bit more character to Ruby and Torchwick, showing their dynamic, and also be a weapon showcase for Ruby.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please favourite and review the story!**

* * *

Ruby was suitably put out. She'd been stuck inside the warehouse for days, mostly spending her time reading and browsing the news. It was dominated by Torchwick's robbery and the Faunus Civil Rights protest turning ugly, though there was one interesting story, a brawl in Junior's nightclub, the report conspicuously missing his criminal links. He must have some friends in high places in Vale. The fight was between his henchmen and a blonde with massive sword, probably a huntress in training enjoying the weekend before the new semester. It was a shame that the report couldn't get a picture of her weapon. Ruby would have liked a look at it to stave off her boredom for a moment.

It sucked that Cinder decided that she wasn't to be included in their return to the White Fang. She got why really. It was a really bad idea to take along the girl that nearly blew up their leader to the recruitment, though from what she heard of the planning they were basically just going to beat up all the grunts as a power play. There was no reason why she shouldn't be included when blowing stuff up was literally part of the plan. But no, instead she was stuck back at base with Torchwick and Neo.

And speak of the devil, Torchwick. 'Hey kiddo, me and Neo are playing cards. Want to play?'

Well it would pass the time she guessed. They were stuck lying low until they got more henchmen. 'Sure, why not. What are we playing?'

'Go fish!'

'...Seriously,' Ruby said incredulously, 'I was expecting you to say poker or something.' This really didn't fit his image. The whole suit and the hat get up screamed poker. And that wasn't even mentioning the cigars.

Torchwick pretended to look hurt, 'This is what I get for just trying to be nice.' He said as they reached the living area, where Neo was waiting for them. 'The reason we're not playing poker is because we only have three people. Have you even played before?'

She blushed red as the tips of her hair, 'well, no. But I'm sure I'd have picked it up.' Ruby puffed herself up, 'I've been told I have an amazing poker face.'

Torchwick's face was blank as he sat down, 'and who told you that, Mercury?' the silence held, 'Yeah, sure. You can trust every word out of his mouth.' Ruby sulked and Neo looked at her, annoyingly amused. It was difficult to imagine anyone seeming smugger even if they could talk.

He picked up the deck and shuffled with practiced ease. 'I take it you know how to play?' he asked.

'Of course I do, it's a stupid kids game.' Ruby said defensively. It had actually been Hazel that had taught her the card game years ago. It's not like it was very difficult, you just have to guess card numbers that other people have, which you already have in your hand. If you're wrong pick up a card from the middle.

'Perfect for you then,' Torchwick replied easy as you like.

Ruby paused a second before getting the insult, she pointed wildly at Torchwick, 'Right, deal now, cause you're going down!'

He seemed unfazed by her anger and dealt out the cards seven each. Her silver eyes breezed over her cards, 'alright I'm starting. Torchwick give me your fives.'

His eyes didn't even flick at his cards, 'go fish, Rose.' She grumbled picking the card from the middle of the three of them. Neo looked at her and held up her hand. She was asking for fives, this was why she hated this game shoving the cards over to the mute girl. Then, with an exaggerated she looked to Torchwick and indicated for eights. Torchwick pointed at the deck, 'you as well, Neo.'

A thought struck Ruby, 'how does Neo ask for a picture card?'

'She's got actions,' he smiled, 'she makes a j for a jack, a q for a queen and stands for a king.' As he spoke Neo did the actions, 'it's pretty hard to make a k with your hands. Anyway Rose... queens.'

'Uh, how did you know?' giving him two cards. And it gave him a set, did he shuffle these right.

'Your eyes flicked to your cards when I mentioned the queen.' Torchwick explained, 'so Cinder's not really the boss of your organisation?'

'No, of course n-Hey, that's a secret!' Ruby shouted, that was a filthy trick, 'how did you know?'

He smiled condescendingly, 'before your answer, just a hunch.' His tone turned more serious than she had ever heard it, 'you're using the White Fang, and with how crazy they are they wouldn't accept any agenda that won't shake up the kingdoms, but you don't strike me as faunus rights activists. Using the White Fang means you want to go even further than them, a group that wants to completely change the world order. Now no offense to Cinder, but I don't believe she could have acquired the skills, willing and backing to achieve what she aims without help.'

Ruby blinked owlishly, 'all true,' she said before she recovered from the shock, 'but this doesn't change anything. You still don't know what we want.'

Torchwick nodded, 'true. You got any nines Neo. Shit! Knowing Cinder isn't the one calling the shots just makes it even more obvious that if we want to live we'll have to stay on your side.'

She fidgeted, flicking the edge of her cards; then stopping in decision, 'Nines, Torchwick,' she smiled, 'you don't really have a choice but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy your work while it lasts. Fours, Neo, grr.'

'I'll try,' Torchwick replied sarcastically. His face became serious again, 'You're sure Neo will be safe with Cinder, OW!'

Neo had punched him under the ribs, hard. She had an angry look on her face and Ruby couldn't help but giggle. It was clear what the ice-cream haired girl thought of Torchwick's concern that she needed protection. The angry girl then indicated a one for aces and got into even more of a strop when her partner had none.

When she stifled her laugh, she thought for a second how best to word her answer. She didn't want to give too much away. As much as his loyalty seemed assured now, that could easily change if he learned the wrong information, worst of all Salem's true nature. A possibility she couldn't allow, 'I can tell you that if things go according to plan Neo won't even have to face live combat unless she wants to.' The thief seemed happy at the answer, though if anything Neo seemed put out by the lack of danger, or maybe killing. They would be good friends if all went well.

'Well don't be coy then, Rose. What does Cinder need Neo for? And any tens by the way?'

'Nope,' she replied popping the P. A habit she had for as long as she could remember, 'to both, besides you can probably work it out yourself seeing as we don't need the muscle.'

'Her semblance then, for subterfuge?' he replied taking a card from the deck.

Ruby tried smirking; it wasn't really harmful information anyway. Nothing that the pair wouldn't find out as soon as Cinder called, which would hopefully be any minute now, 'I can neither confirm nor deny. You got any sevens, Torchwick.'

'Nah, go fish Rose,' he said more relaxed, 'well that's comforting. Neo's semblance is unparalleled for that unless the enemy knows what to look for... So what were you doing Rose before you joined Cinder's little crusade, or whatever it is?'

Hmm, it was surprising he'd even expect an answer to that with how vague she was being. Either way, Ruby was having fun, 'It's more like Cinder joined our crusade. I've been in training for as long as I remember.' Neo's hands burst through a series of hand signs, 'what's she saying?'

'That you don't act much like a child soldier,' Torchwick asked for her, 'here's your jack Neo,'

Ruby giggled again, 'Cinder asked the same thing when I first met her. But trying to eliminate emotion didn't work out for Mantle and Mistral in the Great War, did it. Hazel says that I may be a weapon but raising me as a mere tool would limit me, and our boss's plans.'

'Sounds like the nurturing type,' Torchwick said sarcastically.

'He's pretty serious but he's a softy really,' Ruby explained, 'You know he really dislikes unnecessary violence. He hates Cinder for allowing me to tag along on this mission, doesn't think I'm old enough for the job yet. He always treats me like a child. Here, Neo.' Handing over a jack, meaning the other girl had three.

'Sounds like an interesting guy. So is there any chance of meeting your illusive boss?' he acted nonchalant but she could tell Torchwick was very focused on her reaction.

'Nope, I doubt that'll ever be needed. No offense but your pretty down the totem pole.' The silver eyed girl replied, 'but trust me meeting anyone else in the inner circle would be a bad sign.'

'I'll take your word for it,' Torchwick said letting the moment lie. Neo held up an eight to Torchwick, 'still no Neo, but I'd like your fives.'

They continued for another couple of rounds. Torchwick was still ahead but Ruby and Neo had both one a set each. *Ring-Ring*. Her scroll! That must be Cinder.

'Hi Cinder. How'd it go with the Fang?' Ruby chirped to the maiden.

'Very well, thank you Ruby. Adam is on board now and will be sending Lieutenant to finalize our plans in Vale. I trust that Roman will be of assistance,' she stated.

'Yep, he'll be happy to help. You given them our coordinates for meeting us?' Ruby asked.

'Yes,' Cinder answered, 'he'll be at the warehouse as soon as possible. I'll also be sending coordinates for Neo to meet us before leaving for Mistral.'

'Ahh, but I thought we we're gonna have some time before you left.' Ruby sulked in her chair, playing up her childish act only slightly.

'I'm sorry, but this all took longer than expected and if we get to Mistral after the semester starts then that will make us and Lionheart look suspicious.' Cinder pointed out. If they failed at such an early stage it would make Salem really mad. Ruby would not be responsible for disappointing her.

'Yeah, it's fine. It's just we'll only be able to chat via scroll for like half a year.' Ruby countered.

'It won't be quite that bad, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Anyway what are you doing?' the raven haired woman asked.

We're playing Go Fish,' Ruby smiled.

'Hmm,' Cinder said, 'would have thought he'd choose poker instead.'

* * *

'You still don't look like much,' the grizzled lieutenant spat at her. His tattooed arms crossed and eyes burning at her through his grimm mask. She'd met him before, at their first attempt to recruit the Vale branch of the White Fang. He hadn't made much of an impression then, not like the black haired cat faunus who interrupted just as she was about to blow up Taurus's tent. His dismissal of her was still annoying, she may not demand respect in the way Cinder craved, but Ruby liked to be taken seriously.

That would require a certain amount of posturing in front of the handful of the White Fang that joined them in their hideout. Torchwick got to the chase before her though, 'Have you been missing the news in your little forest nest? Kid blew up a city block. It's you and your... pack that need to prove themselves.'

The lieutenant literally growled, 'You speak like that to me again, human, you'll taste my saw,' brandishing his over sized weapon with both hands.

While the thief arguing on her behalf was slightly touching it wasn't really needed, 'You don't support our alliance then?'

The Lieutenant turned back to her but did not lower his weapon, 'I trust Adam to usher in our revolution, even if we have to ally with you. But if you make me question your intentions I'll kill you myself.'

The silver eyed girl giggled to herself, what a ludicrous idea, 'Don't worry, we won't give you a reason to.'

'I'm just as worried that you're not cut out for this,' He replied critically, 'your little lightshow of a semblance looked impressive, but there's a reason your boss didn't bring you back when she confronted us.' Well at least he thought her silver eyes were a semblance. The truth, if he guessed correctly, would be difficult to hide. Though that was unlikely even to people who were aware of the legend of the silver eyed warriors would find their actual existence unbelievable.

'Oh, you've got the wrong impression,' Ruby replied smugly, 'the reason I didn't accompany Cinder was for your benefit.' Well, that wasn't strictly true, but Cinder not trusting her not to kill the White Fang grunts was definitely part of it. 'Why don't we have a spar? I'll prove that I can be of service to your cause.' It went unspoken but Ruby also wanted to test him and have a little fun herself.

'Okay, but if you lose I'll be taking the lead of our operations,' the chainsaw using faunus replied.

'That's fine. I won't lose,' the silver eyed girl said with bravado. She took her twin swords, taking a stance. One sword was raised in front of the other, the gun barrels housed between two blades on each weapon aimed and ready to fire.

'Don't get cocky human. I used to be a huntsman,' the lieutenant growled.

'Well I count you two down then,' Torchwick swaggered between them spinning his cane, 'alight, one... two... and you've already started.'

Ruby burst forwards, but she didn't use her semblance, in a one on one fight it was stupid to show off your entire repertoire straight away. These styles of fights were her forte as most of her training involved solo bouts.

She dodged back from the first swing feeling the air blow her cape above her as the faunus swung. Ruby moved in keeping one sword back to parry the backswing while her other struck to unbalance her enemy. He hit first and the strength from the glancing blow was nearly enough to jar her arm.

After her first blow hit she struck again, and then again, keeping him from righting his stance. She was behind him slashing at his back as he sought to position his cumbersome weapon to strike her. If the fight continued like this she wouldn't even need to expend any aura.

She duck under his two handed strike again cape swirling. His left hand blurred pulling her cape and then grasping her neck. He held the chainsaw in his right exhibiting the kind of strength way beyond a normal human. He may not have compared to Hazel, but Ruby couldn't think of another fighter that could wield such a heavy weapon with consummate ease.

Ruby hacked with her weapons, a first attempt in vain to dodge the oncoming chainsaw strike. In a split second she switched Kanshou and Bakuya to their flame shot aiming all five barrels of each at the faunus's legs. His legs inched back under the focused fire and his strike was too high, crossing his arms. His aura would stop him from being set aflame, but it wouldn't stop the pain.

Her airway burned as she struck one blade between his arms, preventing his next attack. She slashed his arm over and over until he relented releasing her from his chokehold. Ruby must have struck him a dozen times before he let go, he had quite the pain tolerance. Time stopped with Ruby suspended in the air as the chainsaw barrelled towards her.

She activated her semblance on instinct landing where she had started the fight. She hadn't even burned the rose petals, her deep yearning for survival overpowering her training.

It was clear the faunus was a close range fighter. Better to stay at range peppering him with gunfire until he makes a mistake. The silver eyed girl switched back to her regular shots, placing well aimed bullets around the enemies guard. She kept moving forcing him to constantly readjust his stance. She'd taken the momentum again after the momentary setback.

The lieutenant seemed content to wait for his loss by attrition until his left hand reached for a button on his weapon. The chainsaw sounded even louder and where the chain came from the mechanism dust burned bright. What type though, a normal energy strike? No, Ruby realised, the petals on the ground were beginning move. Wind, maybe, for some kind of ranged slash.

Ruby leapt high into the air. It was her common reaction to an unknown attack. Her semblance meant she could change directions on the spot, so being airborne gave the most avenues for dodging. The chainsaw junky didn't disappoint, sending a huge blast of air towards her. She dodged with her semblance causing a rain of ash. She heard a tare, her cloak, damn it Cinder spent ages sowing it, and then a rending noise as the hurricane force burst of wind ripped a jagged line in the ceiling of the warehouse.

She dodged another blast at her coming to a landing before being forced to speed left then up again. She was always careful to only use her semblance in short bursts, making it look as if that was a limitation on its use. Still it was a constant drain on her aura, as it was for him, though she acted more tired than she actually was. The massive slashes of air had forced Torchwick to stand with the handful of the White Fang safely behind the Lieutenant, they didn't look to happy about that. If this was a real fight she'd use the grunts against him but that would probably be considered poor form in a friendly spar. She could almost imagine Hazel playing the angel to Tyrian's devil on the topic.

Either way, Ruby was confident she could win another way. She leapt into the air baiting another blast. She dodged with ease, but this time took her semblance to its full potential closing their distance before he could react. She swung as if to strike him high causing him to rear back. With her over swing she pointed the five barrels of Bakuya into the heart of the chainsaw's mechanism. The burn dust shots she fired melted the inner workings with a constant violent flame and completely clogged the chain. Molten slag burst out of from the other side of the chain sloshing uselessly onto the ground.

Ruby landed and immediately swung her other blade for a sweep while her opponent was still distracted. He was strong enough that using all her strength and even her semblance may not be completely successful. She'd have to activate her blades other mode, if only for a second. Clicking a button on the grip, the blades segmented either side of the barrels, which in turn began to rotate around a fixed point near the end of the swords. The blades spun at an insane rate, barrels cascading fire dust along their length, creating a burning red circular saw in each of Ruby's hands. One of the five blades hooked like a beowulf claw onto the Lieutenant's leg when she struck at his ankle.

Tyrian had once described her swords as glorified wind turbines with handles. It was a description she hated and after the comment she'd managed to land her most serious blow on the scorpion faunus. After that the madman had shattered her aura in ten seconds but it had been worth it to see him sweat.

She activated her semblance shooting forwards while her enemy flipped as if doing a cartwheel. Her weapon switched back to its regular shape before anyone else was the wiser. He landed heavily on the floor his weapon landing similarly a few feet from Ruby. All was still for a moment and Ruby used the opportunity to eagerly catch her breath.

The lieutenant shakily got to his feet, assessing her keenly, 'good fight, but did you have to destroy my fucking chainsaw.'

'Eh,' Ruby replied looking down at his weapon, 'sorry about that! That was a bit much for a spar.' Damaging another person's weapon was serious business. 'You're conceding then, you still have aura.'

'Without my weapon it would only be a matter of time. You've shown a weakness in its design. There's no need for apologies,' he replied, he walked to her holding out a hand, 'my name's Arcas Gray.'

'I'm Ruby Rose,' she said, 'that was a good fight.' They shook hands.

* * *

Ruby walked into the warehouse proper. The air immediately cooled done in the open area, though it was unsurprising since it was still late winter. Torchwick stooped over a map talking emphatically into his scroll. He'd been at it for much of the night, talking with Cinder and the Fang over logistics. She wasn't really interested in that kind of stuff even if it was necessary.

The silver eyed girl watched from the shadows for a while before the thief hung up and finished drawing over Vale, mumbling under his breath. It was odd to see how he acted when he didn't know he was being watched.

She walked up to him, announcing her presence with heavier steps, and around the table to look at the mess on the map, 'this looks... good?'

Torchwick smirked at her putting down the pen he'd been drawing with, 'It is, and trust me that's a miracle with the amount of dust and weapons Cinder wants.'

Ruby smiled from shared experience, 'Yeah, she can be pretty demanding. But you're confident you can succeed?'

'Easily, even with scum for henchmen like Junior's gang or the White Fang.' Torchwick replied derisively. His look softened, 'You did good work with Arcas. After your little spar the Fang seem a lot more amenable to following our commands.'

She took the praise with a blush, 'it was nothing, really.'

'Well it's made my job a lot easier,' he answered, 'though there was one teeny detail that's been nagging me.' He finished holding his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

Ruby frowned; she thought they were past suspicion, 'What is it?'

'Your little 'lightshow semblance,' we both know that's a load of crap, another trick up your sleeve,' Roman said, 'and the Lieutenant knows that as well, even if he won't do anything about it. But it sounds to me like it's similar to the trick Fall pulled when she threatened me, with her blazing eyes.'

Ruby stared blankly, 'Do you expect an answer to that?'

Torchwick burst out laughing, 'No, I value my life enough not to ask too much. You and she can have your secrets. You really are very similar aren't you, a Little Fall.' She wasn't gonna like her new nickname.


End file.
